


X Is Good With His Twinks Child

by AzralineLavellan



Series: Monster x Twink [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, Leon wants to get married!!, M/M, Plz read authors note, Swimming, X is just confused tbh, X is learning to use facial expressions!, again no set timeline, basically x and leon babysit sherry for a while, family fluff?, humans are strange and fun to mess with, leon is a huge monster fucker, pool float X, proud of my monster boi, we've known but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzralineLavellan/pseuds/AzralineLavellan
Summary: Leon shifted in the chair and picked up his phone, checking the time. Claire would be here soon, along with her brother Chris.  He smiled when he heard loud splashes, followed by Sherry's bright laughter.





	X Is Good With His Twinks Child

**Author's Note:**

> fluff was requested and so was more of X and Leon being in an actual relationship! I wanted to add Leon being a dad too soo...this happened. uhhh also im taking a break from writing for a bit, ive been sick for a week and its not getting better,,,ive been really tired and I don't have the energy or brain ability to write rn….sorry :( ill start back up when I feel better!

Leon sighed and stretched, moaning as his bones popped. He slumped in his chair, basking in the warm sunlight. It always relaxed him. He laid there for a moment before his brow furrowed. It was a bit too quiet compared to the noise from a few moments ago. He opened an eye and glanced towards the pool, smiling as he saw X pretending to be a sea monster for Sherry. It was ‘hiding’ under the water, slowly circling the child. Sherry was holding a pool noodle for defense.  He busted out in laughter as X suddenly popped out of the water and Sherry screamed, starting to beat the giant with her noodle. She began giggling when the noodle it in the face. X stood strong against the attack, rumbling in satisfaction at its mate and the child’s laughs.

 

Sherry stopped her attack and began to climb into the tyrants shoulders. X steadied her, making sure she wouldn't slip. Leon snickered as she began to rub her hands on its head, making loud squeaking sounds. X glanced at the older human, and playfully bared its teeth at him. Leon stuck out his tongue in return. The tyrant snorted and turned its attention back to Sherry.

 

The smile was stuck on Leons face. He shifted in his chair and reached for his phone. He checked the time.

 

**1:46.**

 

Claire should be here around 6, as well as her brother Chris. He left his seat and began to walk back into the house, wanting to get dinner started before they arrived.

 

“Leon!” the man turned back to look at the child. He raised an eyebrow in question. Sherry patted Xs head. “Come play with us! Please!” Leon shook his head. “I have to start dinner, next time I’ll join.” Sherry pouted and exchanged a look with X. Leon didn’t trust that at all. He gave them a wary glance before turning back to the house. As soon as he made another step a small figure barreled into him. He stumbled, twisting to look at her. “Sherry..” The girl gave him a sweet and innocent smile, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

Leon looked at his monster. X was laying its upper body on the edge of the pool, staring at man. It looked at Sherry who nodded and gave it a thumbs up. X nodded back before staring at Leon.

 

The man gave it a questioning look before his eyebrows shot up as the tyrant lifted the corner of its lips, a strange smile appearing. Its lips and cheeks were twitching and too many sharp teeth were showing. It was terrifying. Leon loved it. He gave a loving smile in return as his heart melted. He then glanced down at Sherry. When faced with an adorable pout and his monsters first smile he relented. “Fine. But only for a little bit!” Sherry cheered before running back to X, ignoring Leon's warnings about the wet tiles, and dove into the pool, giving the giant a high give. Leon shook his head as he walked over, trying not to slip.

 

Leon sat on the edge for a moment, his chest going even more warm at the sight of them, before sliding into the pool. He swam over to the pair. “Alright, what are we playing?”  

 

“It's a royal rescue game!”

 

“Oh? Am I gonna rescue you or is X?”

 

“Neither!” Sherry chirped out “Its you being rescued! You're the king and X is the giant knight! He has to rescue you from me, the princess!” Leon gave her a smile. “And why are you keeping me from him?” “Cuz its fun and X has to save you before he marries you!” Leon choked. “Marriage?!” From behind Sherry X gave him a look ,confused by its humans shock. They were mated and from what the child and her other protector have said, it's almost the same as marriage. Leon ignored the stare and kept looking at Sherry.

 

Sherry nodded excitedly, gathering up the toys in the pool for the game. “Yeah! I know you guys are already kinda there but there hasn’t been a wedding so X has to rescue you and then you can actually get married! Like in the books!”

 

Leon wanted to argue with her but her excitement, and Xs look changed his mind. He brought up a hand and rubbed the large scarred bite mark on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah that sounds fun.” His mind kept straying to the thought. He loved X and X clearly loved him back, showed by his actions and the mating bite, but...would they even be able to get married? Leon knew that the monster was able to stay with him because the government wanted to be able to study a living and docile infected, which X wouldn't have allowed if he wasn't able to stay with Leon, and because he showed human level intelligence and emotion range, causing the government to grant him some kind of rights.Would marriage be one of them? The thought kind of appealed to him. The mark claimed him as X’s so maybe a ring (or anything that could survive a tyrant really) would be able to show Leon's claim. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sherry.

 

“Can i be the flower girl? Or the ring bearer?” Leon gave her a distracted smile. “You could be both.” Sherry lit up. “Really!?” The man shrugged. “Yeah. I don't see why not.”

Sherry cheered before swimming off to get more toys. Leon watched her go before a large hand rested against his hip. He glanced up at X and smiled, his hand once again resting on the mating mark. “I guess marriage doesn't sound too bad huh big guy?” X looked at the mark, a questioning grunt leaving it. Leon patted its chest “We’re mated yeah but it's not really...legal in the eyes of the law i suppose.” X tightened its grip and the blond sighed. “Doesn’t mean they're gonna take me away from you.” The giant let out a growl at the thought and pulled Leon closer. “Oh my god..” Leon rolled his eyes, exasperated. They were interrupted by Sherry, who came back with a net full of balls and a few more noodles.

 

“OK! Leon you go to the edge of the pool and I’ll stand in front of you. X go to the other side. To rescue Leon you have to get past me and take him out of the pool. Got it?” Leon struggled to leave the tight grasp before following her orders. He watched as X gave her a blank expression and picked her up using one hand. She immediately began wriggling. “No that’s cheating! You have to survive the attacks and get past me! Lemme go!” X snorted and gently lowered her back into the water. It walked a short distance away and waited until the girl had her weapons around her, blocking the way to its mate.

“1,2,3 Start!” X began stalking towards them and Sherry began throwing the balls at it, most bouncing of its chest harmlessly. As X got closer Sherry got a lucky shot and one of the balls smacked X in the face. Leon bit down on his fist, trying to muffle his laughter. Sherry paused.

 

“You ok?” X gave her a thumbs up. She began throwing again without warning. This caused Leon to laugh harder.

 

The tyrant was now closer and Sherry switched weapons, grabbing the pool noodles. _‘Go for the face, go for the face, go for the face..’_ Leon began praying.

 

X got slammed in the face with a noodle.

 

‘ _YES!’_ Leon thought, as he leaned against the edge and wheezed. X zeroed in on him and grew even more determined.

 

X stormed past Sherry, who tried her hardest to stop it. She failed. She was picked up and put under its arm. Leon was still laughing, oblivious to the danger.

 

“WHA-SHIT!” X grabbed Leon and tucked him under its other arm. It made its way out of the pool and stood there, waiting.

 

“Leon! You cussed!”

 

“Don't tell Claire and I'll give you an extra piece of cake at dinner.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They paused and looked up at X. It looked back. Sherry looked back at Leon.

 

“He won. When’s the wedding?”

 

Leon blushed. “I don't know.”

 

Sherry hummed.

 

“Can we play again?”

 

“Yeah. X take us back in!” X groaned but did as its mate said.

* * *

 

 

Leon relaxed against X, holding Sherry in his arms. They were still in the pool, using X as a float. The giant was somehow buoyant. The humans didn’t question it, happy with the resting place.

 

“I'm so tired..” Sherry yawned out. Leon snorted. “You shouldn’t have tried to beat X then.” She ignored him and snuggled closer. Leon smiled and shifted, helping her get comfortable. “If its not too late you can take a quick nap before Claire gets here. You're gonna have to take a shower though. Chlorine is gross.” Sherry nodded, laying her head on his chest and falling asleep.

 

He looked back at X. “She paid no attention to what i said did she?” X let out a gravelly laugh, shaking its head. Leon sighed. “Mind getting us out? I need to check the time.” X nodded and lifted them up smoothly. It stepped out of the pool as slowly as it could. Leon moved Sherry so he was carrying her bridal style. X set them down and Leon walked to the closest pool chair. He set the girl down gently.

 

Leon walked to his phone and checked the time.

 

**3:27.**

 

 _‘Good. More than enough time.’_ He made his way back to Sherry and shook her awake. She blinked sleepily and frowned at him. “Go get a shower. You can take a nap afterwards. I’ll wake you a little bit before they arrive.” Sherry nodded and slowly got up, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the house. The man frowned.

 

“Maybe I should have let her sleep first. I don't want her to fall asleep and fall in the shower.” Leon nervously said to X, who patted his head and pulled him into the house. X gave him a kiss before walking to their room. The human stood alone in the hall before turning and walking into the kitchen. ‘ _Time to start dinner. I’ll join X in a moment’_

 

* * *

 

 

Leon was turning off the stove when the doorbell rang. He smiled and made his way to the door. He opened it and came face to face with Claire and a large man.

 

“Leon!” Claire grinned at him and gave him a tight hug. Leon laughed and returned it. He let go and turned to the man.

 

“You must be Chris. I'm Leon. Pleased to meet you.” The blond held out his hand. Chris took it. “You too. Claire told me a lot about you.” Chris gave him a large grin. Leon smiled back before inviting them in. He led them to the dining room. Chris gained a strange look at seeing the large and reinforced furniture.

 

“Dinner is spaghetti. Sherry wanted it so i hope you two don't mind.” Claire shook her head. “Spaghettis fine. Chris?” Chris focused back on them “Yeah that sounds good”  Leon gave a relieved smile.

 

They sat down at the table. “So where's X?” Claire asked “I miss my boy.” Leon laughed. “Your boy? I don't think so sorry.” Claire winked at him. “You never know~” Leon stuck out his tongue

 

“Whos X?” Leon froze and looked at Claire, who had a sheepish look on her face.

 

“You didn't tell him!? Oh my god Claire!” Claire raised her hands. “I know, I know! Im sorry” She looked at her brother. “X is Leons boyfriend?” Claire looked at Leon who shrugged. “He's a bit...different.” Chris raised his eyebrow “What do you mean ‘different’?”  The other two glanced at each other. Leon started rambling.

 

“X isn't human. He's a T-series tyrant. An infected but he's not dangerous ,well not to you or anyone really, unless they do something to me, sherry or Claire.” Chris paled and then turned red, an angry frown on his face.

 

“What the fuc-OW!” Claire smacked her brother on the back of his head, glaring at him. She stood up and pulled him out of his chair. “We’ll be back in a moment Leon.” Leon waved them off. “ Take all the time you need! Just make sure he doesn't try to kill X!” Claire nodded and yanked Chris outside.

* * *

 

 

Dinner was awkward. Chris kept glancing at X who was sitting menacingly in its chair next to its mate. Leon glanced at X and Chris nervously and Claire kept giving her brother warning looks. Sherry was oblivious and happily ate her spaghetti.

 

Leon broke the silence. “Sooo..how was the ride over here.” Claire gave him a grateful look. “ It was fine. Chris kept complaining though.  His manly pride was bruised because Sherry wanted to spend time here and not with him.” X let out a snort causing Chris to jump and shoot Claire a look. Chris glanced at X who was sitting unmoving and unblinkingly, just watching them eat. It kept a close eye on Leon especially.

 

“Does it-he even eat?” Chris burst out. Sherry looked up from her plate grinning, Claire facepalmed and X almost looked delighted. Leon smothered a smirk before speaking. “You've done it now. We wanted to ease you into it but now...sigh…” Chris nervously glanced around. X stood up and grabbed a large pan from an offside cupboard. It looked Chris right in the eye as it tore it to pieces. Chris opened his mouth, confused, only to blanch as X opened its mouth, showing its large shark like teeth, and shoved the metal in its mouth. Chris stared. He looked back at the other humans, only to find them grinning. X grabbed its metal and sat back down. It looked at Leon's plate and huffed, poking its mate. “I'll get more don't worry.” Leon patted its thigh. Chris stared at them and then looked at Claire. She gave him a look that screamed ‘I told you so’. Chris nodded and went back to eating.

 

The awkwardness faded after that and everyone was soon happily laughing and talking, except X. X was more concerned if its mate was eating enough and if he was happy, although it let out purrs when Sherry and Claire laughed.

* * *

 

 

Leon snuggled closer into X’s chest. X curled around him and pushed its face into his neck, resting its mouth on the mating bite, and nipping at it. Leon lightly pushed its head. “Not tonight...im too tired.” X gave it a light lick before settling, pressing Leon closer to its body, almost molding them together. The human yawned.

 

“Hey…” The giant grunted. “Show me that smile again please?” X stilled before pulling away from the blonds neck. It looked down and smiled. Leon felt lovestruck but his attention was soon caught by something else. He began laughing. X growled. “No no it's not- snrrk you have..” Leon kept laughing but reached up. He tugged at something between its teeth and soon a piece of metal came loose. X gave it a faintly surprised look. Leon calmed and threw the metal in the trash. He gave X a deep kiss before pulling away.

 

“I love your smile. Its cute.” X purred and stuck its head back onto Leon's neck. Leon smiled and pet the tyrants head until they both fell asleep, cuddled against each other.

  
  



End file.
